I'm not leaving you alone
by Shades of amber
Summary: Pansy and Harry take down Voldemort and after long-held secrets are revealed. AU -complete-


They saw Lord Voldemort appear. They were all supposed to help him. But they were frozen in fear. Except Pansy Parkinson. She screamed a hex to the scariest half-blood wizard, when she saw he was about to hex Harry.

He was knocked off from the surprise attack. He laughed in the creepy maniacal way that would scare muggles into oblivion. But Pansy wasn't fazed. She was ready to help Harry.

Suddenly the slicing curse was thrown at her. She groaned out, but Harry ran in front of her and took on Voldemort protecting the injured witch.

She turned to the others who were standing there dumbfounded. "Stop standing there like gnomes go and fend off the death eaters you idiots" she screamed at them demandingly. They all ran out, not wanting to see the nightmare they were supposed to face.

Pansy stayed right next to Harry. "Pansy leave" he bit out. "I'm not leaving you alone" she declared stubbornly. He growled out and left it alone, knowing she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

They tried their best to battle him. But they both noticed that he was actually losing energy from it. Pansy and Harry both thought of a plan, they nodded to eachother quickly.

And than Pansy suddenly fainted from loss of energy. Well Voldemort believed she did. As Pansy kept her eyes shut, she heard the footsteps fade, as they walked away.

Pansy looked up through one eye, and saw they were now outside at the edge of the cliff. Pansy silently crawled over to the window and peeked at the scene before her.

"Protégé eum" she whispered silently to herself, directing it to Harry. Her eyes darted to the wizarding devil himself.

"Viribus nitens" she whispered menacingly, directing it towards Voldemort. And suddenly Harry grabbed onto Voldemort's cloak and threw them both off the side.

Pansy darted up, and slammed the closest solid thing she could find. She ran out, and looked over the edge of the cliff. And saw they were still free-falling.

"Avada kedavra" she screamed, pointing her wand to Voldemort. And suddenly he disappeared that easily, with his powers stripped he was defenseless.

Pansy breathed out heavily, feeling her energy slowly draining away. And as she blinked, she suddenly opened her eyes to Harry falling to the ground next to her.

She gasped out, and bent over him. "Are you ok" she asked worriedly. "I'm fine, but why did you do this Pansy" he asked directly changing the subject. Pansy was struggling with her words.

"You're not so bad Potter: and I didn't want you to have to go up against him alone" she explained helplessly with a slight shrug.

He couldn't help but smile. "You like me don't you" he teased. She rolled her eyes scoffing at him. She swallowed loudly, and plucked up the sense of courage to admit it. "Like I said Potter: you're not the so bad" she stuck with that same reply.

He smiled. "Neither are you Pansy: I'm actually quite surprised" he remarked more to himself. She felt the blood was still there from the slicing curse. Turns out it was a hex, he put on her. She groaned out loudly, feeling the stinging.

She bit her lip, trying to hold in the bloody scream of pain that was threatening to escape. Harry saw it in her eyes, and could tell. He gently took her arm, and slowly pulled up the sleeve. He saw the blood was now smeared all over her arm.

He murmured a healing charm, and saw the blood dried up and stopped. But it healed up to leave a scar.

Pansy now had the carving of "_Worthless_" carved into her. He grimaced. But Pansy tried to play it off as nothing. "Same thing, I always hear" she whispered to herself. She yanked herself up, and stalked off silently. She ran off so quick, not wanting Harry to see the trail of tears across her features.

He ran off to catch up to her out of instinct. "Pansy wait" he called out. She stopped and whipped her head in his direction with a typical sneer. "What, I like you ok: I have for the past 4 years" she screamed at him, getting overemotional. "But that doesn't matter: you're just going to go back to your little Weasly, while I end up dying alone: because I'm never anyone's first choice; I'm the backup and no one likes me: I'm just disgusting and worthless to everyone" she was ready to continue.

But Harry found a way to shut her up. He pressed his lips to hers catching her off guard. Harry had to admit: he had a crush on the slytherin witch for a while. But never bothered with it. He found himself enjoying this.

They both pulled away for breath. They stared at eachother hazel on emerald green. "I'm not leaving you alone" he declared, only thinking about this very moment and nothing else.

* * *

><p><em>Review? I love Pansy. And I just wanted to write AU, instead of Pansy trying to give Harry over, she helps him, and they end up defeating Voldemort. But anyway, hope you liked it. Please review and stuff like that. :D<em>


End file.
